1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of network and device configuration management. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for auto-generation of configuration and logical topology models from an Internetworking Operating System (IOS) Command Line Interface (CLI) configuration base.
2. Description of the Background Art
Internetworking Operating System (IOS), such as Cisco's IOS, is a flagship software for control and management of devices, such as Cisco's devices. IOS provides a Command Line Interface (CLI) that is used to configure IOS-based devices.
For proper management of a network, element or network management systems, especially configuration management systems, need to be equipped with configuration and logical topology models. Generally, the process of building such models is manual and laborious. Hence, there is a need for automating the generation of configuration and topology models. Present state-of-the-art does not provide mechanisms for automation, specially, with respect to IOS CLI configuration bases. Since devices (e.g., Cisco devices) are widely used in the networks, as a consequence IOS CLI for configuration of devices, there is a need for automation of configuration and topology model generation.